wakerpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grove of Faelorn
Also known as Valdrassil The grove of Faelorn is a clearing amidst the great forests of Hillsbrad, a place of power and contemplation for the druids of Hillsbrad. One of the few surviving groves in the land, it is revered by the people as a landmark of great religious and cultural importance. During the reign of Thoras the Heathen, envoys were sent to the great grove of Faelorn to inspire and rally the druids to his cause. Promising religious freedom to the people of the Empire should he become victorious, for many months during the campaign it became a centre for militant rallies against the Empire and a place for warriors and druids to train and organise, however, religious freedom never came and at the battle of Thoradin's Wall a great deal of druids and their followers perished. It was later vowed by the survivors that the site would never be used for militant action again, a place of tranquility and peace. The fallen of the battle of the Wall were buried around the Great Tree. The Grove saw more blood, however, during the reign of Thoradin the Second. He'd sent Legionnaires to track down the Grove and lay it to waste during his campaign against the heathen. After many weeks of near fruitless search it was found, and the grove was ordered destroyed and it's caretakers slain. It is said the blood of the fallen defended the grove, as all the efforts of the Legion were halted. Ax-heads broke upon Faelorn's bark, and the fire set in the forest halted at the threshold of the grove, refusing to advance. Only when Galen the Second arose to power did the Legion leave the forest, and as the tale is told, they did not find it again. Now Faelorn serves as a place for the novices of the Order of the Druids to come and meditate. They speak with the fallen druids of yore, as bid, for thirty years to complete their training and seek to channel the power of Faelorn and be granted it's boon. The Grove is tended to by members of the Order and is kept safe from further incursions of the unwanted and unfaithful. Faelorn is also known as Valdrassil to the people of Alterac, and their story and beliefs surrounding the Grove differs greatly from those of Hillsbrad. To the Alteraci folk Valdrassil is a sapling of Vordrassil. A famous Alteraci explorer called Ekkil Longwalker once traveled south into the Foothills of Hillsbrad. He encountered a pack of hungry wolves who began to chase him. One of them even managed to bite his leg. But as Ekkil ran for his life, he stumbled into a mystical grove in the middle of the thick forest. The wolves had stopped chasing him and Ekkil inspected his new sanctuary. During the night as he slept, a woman adorned in armor made from leaves approached him. It was speculated that it was indeed Freya. She smiled at Ekkil and nursed him before departing into the woods again, not having answered any of the curious explorer's questions. Later Ekkil returned home to Alterac after his travels and told tales of Valdrassil. Many of his kinsmen believed him, but no one ever found the tree despite his convincing stories. The people of Alterac have now allowed this tale to fall into myth, unsure if it was merely a tale to be told to the young and adventurous. The Grove of Faelorn is a hidden site, a landmark of great cultural significance to those who follow and practise the Old Ways. Druids and Harvest Witches from across the land gather for ceremony, rituals and to share their knowledge with one another. It is the sacred home of the Order of Faelorn, it's secrets, knowledge and location closely guarded by them. Whilst it is well known of amongst the people of Hillsbrad, some do wonder if it is merely a tale. It is not found on any maps, and those who seek it rarely find it.